


someday  |  zyatt

by gentlewolfking



Category: ZOMBIES 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Zombies, dcom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewolfking/pseuds/gentlewolfking
Summary: zed is heartbroken at the loss of addison. will his new pack help heal him?
Relationships: zyatt - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	someday  |  zyatt

Zed takes a deep breath. It was his first day of his junior year at seabrook. The first year that zombies - him - and werewolves could attend seabrook high with no restrictions. He knew people still feared and hated zombies and werewolves, especially the latter. But the zombie was glad the werewolves were on his side, especially Wyatt and Willa. They were powerful, and Zed was happy they didn't want to eat his heart out. 

Seabrook had changed. The werewolves had their own area as well as the Forbidden Forest. They mostly hung with the zombies as humans were, in their words, problematic. Which besides for Addison and Bree, was true. 

Zed smiles at the thought of Addison. He loved her, truly. The first day they met was so special to him, even the punch. She had a mean right hook. 

Though, speaking of her, he hadn't seen her since she had gotten home from cheer camp. Where is she? Zed couldn't say he wasn't not busy either, as he had been hanging out with Wyatt, Willa, and Eliza the most. The wolves were fun to be with, they were wild and broke a shit ton of rules daily. It was exhilarating, and Zed loved it. 

The twin wolves appeared next to him, howling as they asserted their presence in the high school.

"Hey, Zed!" Willa greeted as Wyatt followed suit with a grin. 

"Hey guys! Excited for school?" The zombie asks, and he receives groans and growls as answers. 

"Absolutely not!"

Zed laughs, and looks up as Addison walks near.

Hey Addi!" He smiles wide, but it drops as she walks by him without saying a word.

"What's that about?" Wyatt asks, furrowing his brows in confusion as the white haired girl walked away. Zed doesn't answer as he tries to bounce back to something else. He watched her figure, and the distraught on his face was clear. 

Willa pats his back, giving him her sympathies. He tries to shrug them off, beginning to walk to class.  
The wolves follow, Willa on his right and Wyatt on his left. Zed couldn't think about anything else besides why Addison had ignored him. He over thought about everything.

Wyatt taps his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

"We're gonna go to class okay? Text me if you need anything." Zed nods, giving a little smile in return. 

After school, Zed and the wolves met up again. Eliza and Bonzo were with them, and they all smiled at the fellow zombie as he joined. They usually walked each other to their houses after school. First, it was Eliza, Bonzo, then the forbidden forest before Zed came home to his own house. 

The group were all talking about their own things, and Zed tried to join in the best he could but after what had happened at lunch bothered him deeply.

He had tried to talk to Addison again, as he went up to get his food. She didn't even look at him and the ACEYs directed him away with snotty remarks.

Zed was still lost in thought when snapping and the sound of his name pulled him back. He looked up, seeing Wyatt and Willa. They were already at the edge of ZombieTown, and he realized he had missed the entire walk. 

"We're gonna go home now, you should too," Willa says, a gentle smile on her face. Zed just nods, feeling foolish. Wyatt pats his shoulder before the twins run off into the woods.

As Zed lays in bed, the buzz of his phone alerts him. He looks over at it, seeing as it was a text from Addison.

The boy smiles, opening it with hope in his heart. But that feeling became squashed as he read the text.

"We need to talk."


End file.
